


Thrust Into Mysterious Circumstances

by Dragon_Baby



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Baby/pseuds/Dragon_Baby
Summary: Iris just wanted a drink at her favorite bar with the hot bartender. She didn't expect to be thrust into the world of magic. She also didn't expect to find out something this big has been happening under all of humanities noses, and now, because of her gifts, she is expected to find some way to fix everything. What no one knew, is that she wasn't ready to have this giant weight thrusted onto her shoulders. Nobody, not even her just recently made girlfriend Mikah, expected to pay for not preparing her more.





	Thrust Into Mysterious Circumstances

I walked into the bar. The bar was dark and comfy and packed full of people, but that’s typical for a night like tonight. That cute bartender is here again, but of course I knew that. She is the sole reason I come to this bar. I go sit down at a barstool and wave her over.

"Hi welcome back. You want the usual gin and tonic?" she asks. "No not tonight. I think I will take the…" I look at the menu for a second. "I'll take the mystery monster."

She looks at me, startled. She quickly hides the expression but not before I see. I look at her quizzically, but she ignores it. She leaves to prepare the drink for me and when she comes back, the drink has steam coming out the top and it's purple and bubbly. I take a questioning sip of the drink and it taste fine, but I get the extreme craving for more. I down the whole thing in seconds. I become slightly dizzy and I momentarily pass out.

When I come to, I notice she is still standing there, but this time with a look of fear on her face. She is looking around frantically, like she's looking at someone that she is scared of. When I look up to see what she is looking at, I see werewolves and large men but I also see three guys with guns running towards us. I almost fall out of my chair when the bartender startles me by grabbing my arm. "Come with me" she demands. I'm start to resist when she tells me to hurry and when I look at her, she is terrified. I follow her down a hallway that I thought was just where they kept the supplies. We pass a few doors until we come to a bookcase. She reaches behind a couple of books and tips forward a book titled “One Hundred Monsters You Should Know About”. The bookcase groans to reveal a hallway. She motions for me to follow her. When I hesitate she says "I know you don’t know what is happening but if you come with me I promise we will explain, but right now we need to hide before they find us." I feel the need to question who “we” is and who “they” are but I sense her urgency and quickly go with her.

We walk down the newly opened hallway and I stare in amazement. The ceiling in the hall is 20 feet up and filled with mosaics showing battles between human and beast. We run down a very long stairway and stumble into a tremendously large room.

Winded, I look up and I see the same thing in the hall but bigger, clearer even. What I see is almost terrifying.

Werewolves, vampires, and other creatures I don’t recognize, all fighting humans. The beasts are winning but only barely. The humans are wielding blades and wearing armor. Some are flying and shooting some kind of bolts out of the palms of their hands, and other humans are doing something of their own. Some are throwing water, some rocks, and some even fire. There are people that are throwing lightning out of their hands, each doing so in a different color. One or two people are shooting rainbows, and when they hit their quarry, they explode. The non rainbow colors do the same but not quite so extravagantly. When I finish gaping at the ceiling, I look down and notice the bartender is looking at me nervously. I understand why when I look behind her. I see the same beasts shown fighting the humans. Werewolves, vampires, and the big tall people that I saw from the bar. The part that confuses me is the fact that they were all talking peacefully with humans and not trying to fight them like in the mosaics. I look back at the bartender quizzically. When she sees I'm not terrified, she visibly relaxes.

"First I'm going to explain who we are, who I am, and what was in the drink. I'm sure you have many questions but they will have to wait until after I finish"

"First thing first, my name is Mikah. The place you are in is the NBHA, which stands for National Beasts and Humans Association. It is a rather large group of humans and beasts that live in harmony. All registered beasts are a part of the association but only few humans because most don’t agree or know of this. When people come down here and don’t agree, we have to wipe their memory and send them back. We do this so they don’t go to the government and get us caught and killed. The picture you see up there," she nods to the ceiling. "is the governments causing. If you stay, you will be enrolled in our school that will explain how everything happened and how every thing came to be. The building we are currently in, is under the bar, as you noticed, and almost the entire city. It goes down to the core of this planet and has every necessity of life possible."

"We have elevators to take you to any of the ten thousand floors. That is no exaggeration either. Like I said, this building goes down to the core. We have heat protectors that let this building, and the people living here, all the way down to the center survive. The government does not know about this, especially since the beasts of the world created them and many of the things here. If the government found out about the things they have created, the would kill many of the beasts and take the things they made and try figure out how they work. The beasts use special materials that humans don’t even know about. If the government found them they wouldn’t be able to work them, and then they would take the beasts as slaves and make them teach them how to use them and to work for them. They would make the beasts tell them where and how to get these materials. They would kill all humans that even associate with them. We have potions and elixirs and many other things that all humans used to have, before being forced to give them up and be what they are today. We humans have many powers as well. We are more powerful the beasts you see. We are the most powerful beast of all."  
She pauses for a moment.

"On the menu at the bar; the monster elixir, your drink, can only be seen on the menu by those with power. Most humans don’t have powers because they stopped believing that they ever had them. The only way you would have seen it is if your power is just barely dormant, which is very rare. It usually means you are very, very powerful. You didn't see monsters at first so your vision was blocked meaning the government had blocked your sight. The government doesn’t know how to block powers but they do know how to block vision. They do this to all children. I was born here which is why I can see everything fine, but my powers are not very strong. The drink I gave you contained one of our elixirs that kills off the cells they give you at birth to block your vision. Little do they know, the cells they give you, are the cause of cancer. Not everyone gets the cancer, but as you should very well know, some do. Now that you have had the elixir, you can see beast and you wont ever get the cancer. You can also tell when other humans have power, whether it is weak or strong. Don’t ever tell them about the monster elixir. You can bring them to the bar but let them see the name on their own. We only want the humans that can see it naturally. The humans that can see it naturally are powerful. We need the powerful ones to help fight back against the government. There are no humans with power in the government.''

''The most common types of powers are telekinesis, flying, mind reading, and linguistics. At some point this week, if you do decide to join us here, we will have you run tests to see what power you have. Usually it is just one power with the occasional two and every so often three. There is never four or five but there are the Elite. The Elite have every power. They are extremely rare and we only have one Elite that is known. If you just happen to be an Elite, you will have to be trained by the one we have. His name is Bari. While you are here, whatever power or powers that you have, you will have to take a class for. You will learn the history of that power and how to use it. If you're an Elite, you will only have a very brief history of each power and will mostly be taught how to use each ability. If you agree to be a part of NBHA then you will have to sign a contract saying that you will never talk to anyone about this other than people that have been approved, such as retired members or people that are in the association as well.”

''Now that I have explained what I am allowed to, I will tell you about what you get if you decide to join. If you join, you get your own penthouse, complete with a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. You get your own chefs and you can also get maids if you request so. You can also eat from professional chefs in the cafeteria. You will get to make your own schedule for your classes, but you do still have to take them at a reasonable time. You will be given the papers to sign as well as a map of the whole area, the required class books for year ones, and the schedule making paper. The schedule paper shows all the classes you have to take for your first year. There are 5 years of classes. The main required classes are combat, histories, and magic tutorials. There is no math, science, or language classes here. You won't be making your schedule until we do the abilities check. You don’t have to start school for a few more weeks. School starts for everyone in exactly two weeks but by then you will have done the abilities check and you will have all necessary supplies. By then you should also have all of your paperwork done. So now it is time for me to ask you…” 

“Do you wish to join us?" she asks, with a slightly hopeful look on her face.

"I do."

"Alright then. Let’s get started."


End file.
